The one with the Scotch
by fmd-jade
Summary: Episode tag to 1x10 "Brimstone". Kensi and Nate moment. Hope it's not too fluffy...


Callen's and Sam's laughter followed Kensi as she moved into a side corridor, already dialling.

"_Yeah?"_

"Hi. It's me." She knew she sounded nervous, although she had no idea why.

"_Hey."_

She anxiously bit her bottom lip, searching for the right words, trying to make them sound as light as possible. "So… there's a glass of scotch waiting here for you."

Nate's deep laugh sounded over the phone. It sounded strangely soothing to her. _"You trying to bribe me with alcohol?"_

Kensi laughed. Playful banter she could deal with. "We both know I don't need alcohol for that, Mr Getz." The silence on the other end told her that he was thinking exactly what she was thinking about.

"So… you done playing Santa anytime soon?"  
_"Yeah, I was just on my way home. But now that you mentioned scotch…" _Kensi smiled to herself as she leaned against a wall. He always did this, making this easy for her. They could both pretend he would come just for a glass of scotch, while they both knew he'd make the extra tour back to NCIS just because she asked him to. In her strange, twisted, afraid-to-be-committed-and-dependent kind of way. It was what made her fall in love with him in the first place. With Nate, being in a relationship was easy, comfortable, almost effortless. From the emotional perspective, they were moving in slow motion, mostly for her sake. Nate always made it easy for her. Not pressuring her, leaving her a constant way out. Just like now she never had to admit anything. He shouldn't have to.

"Not for the scotch, Nate… I… _I_ want you here." _I need you here. _Kensi closed her eyes, concentrating solely on Nate's breathing, anxiously waiting for his response.

"_I'll be there in twenty."__  
_

* * *

"… and as it turned out, I was right, and he had to give me his Aston Martin." Hetty recounted, raising her glass to her lips.

"Sean Connery?" Kensi asked disbelieved.

"Gave you his Aston Martin?" Sam couldn't believe it either.

Hetty just laughed and nodded, when someone at the entrance of the office caught her gaze. "Aah! Nate! How lucky of you to join us!" The three agents seated around their glowing tree turned towards their operational psychologist who turned around a few times in awe.

"This place looks amazing!" He turned towards his friends and beamed at them, his eyes lingering only moments longer on Kensi's. A fact that didn't go unnoticed by neither Sam nor Callen, who shot each other a wary look. Only Hetty watched the pair long enough to notice Kensi's eyes lighting up slightly.

"Grab a seat, Santa" Callen told him as Sam moved to pour him a drink. "Hetty is in storytelling mood."

~-~-~

Some time later, Nate watched after Kensi as she carried the used glasses into kitchen together with Callen.

"Nate." Hetty, standing next to their Christmas tree, brought him out his reverie and he turned around quickly, hoping she hadn't noticed his lingering look. "There are still some papers I'd like you to sign. It should be done now, before the weekend."

Nodding he followed her towards her desk wordlessly.

"About your psychological evaluations starting next week…" Nate looked up from the report he was signing. Was Hetty beating around the bush? Couldn't be. "Yeah?"

Hetty slowly folded her hands and crooked her head, as of thinking about the right words. "Maybe you should start your rounds of evaluations with Ms Blye."

This certainly sparked his interest. Laying the pen aside and rising to his full height again, he narrowed his eyes at her. "Any particular reason?"

"Oh no" Hetty raised her hands as if in defence, "nothing that a good talk between women hasn't already cleared up. But maybe it might be good for Ms Blye to talk her… _psychologist_… about some things." Nate blinked. Had Hetty just winked at him?!

"Good night, Nate." Hetty went over to the pillar to grab her bag and turned off the Christmas lights.

"Night." Nate murmured.

* * *

Nate leaned against the doorframe, hoping to stay undetected. He had no such luck. Callen turned around, dishtowel in hand, drying one of Hetty's precious glasses.

"Hey! You just gonna watch us work?!"

Nate scratched the back of his head, smiling sheepishly. "Well… you see-"

"Forget it, man" Callen threw him his towel, having set aside the glass. "I gotta go, check that Sam hasn't left without me. He's my ride."

Kensi turned around from the sink, a playful glint in her eyes. "What? Another sleepover?"

Callen turned around on the threshold for a moment. "Hey! It's not my fault my place is being fumigated! I seriously have to get another place…"

"Yeah! You tell yourself that!" Kensi called after him, before minding the dirty glasses again. For a few minutes she and Nate worked along each other silently. Their hands touching accidentally when she passed him a glass. When she was finished, Kensi turned to face Nate. He was just drying the last glass very carefully, turning it around in his hands. She took a step closer towards him, her gaze set on his face, while he was entirely focused on his task at hand.

Nate knew what he was doing. He was driving Kensi mad. He could see her hovering from the corner of his eyes just a few feet in front of him, waiting for him to finish. So he took his time, drying the glass thoroughly. When he was done, he set the towel as well as the glass aside and met Kensi's gaze. She looked up at him from under her long lashes and took the tiniest sep in his direction. He wondered if it was a good or a bad thing that neither of them had spoken so far. But just as he wanted to break their silence, Kensi crossed the last distance between them, wound her arms around his waist and rested her head just below his chin.

It was not quite what Nate had expected as he hugged her tighter to himself, pressing a kiss on her forehead as best as he could.

"I wanted to do that all night." Kensi admitted.

Nate cleared his throat almost nervously, and let go of Kensi, taking her gently by her upper arms. "What happened today?"

Kensi frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"Well… you're just not acting like yourself tonight. You're being more…"

"Clingy?" Kensi suggested with a mild smile on her face.

"Yeah" Nate sheepishly admitted, "something like that. Not that I complain! It's just… odd."

Kensi thought for a moment trying to find the right words to tell him. She closed her eyes, trying to evade his gaze by bending her head. But Nate thought otherwise. Gently, he moved his hand to her chin and lifted her head, making her look at him. Only then did he see the tears threatening to fall.

"Kensi?" His voice was quiet, gentle. "Is this about what King said to you?"

She narrowed her eyes. "Did Hetty talk to you?"

He shook his head. "She didn't have to."

Kensi nodded solemnly. "I know that what he said shouldn't touch me as it does… or did. But it made me realize something." She looked up at him, her gaze not leaving his. "This whole thing with us?! It's just another form of deception! I pretend to be independent and care-free while you pretend that it doesn't bother you that I'm afraid of anything even remotely resembling commitment."

Nate opened his mouth to say something, but Kensi held up her hand, daring him to interrupt her. "And I know you do that because of me and it makes me love you. But at the same time it annoys the hell out of me, because I'm afraid you think you should change for me. Which makes me hate you love you. You shouldn't have to. I don't want to pretend anymore. I don't want to pretend not to be affected by you, or to not be dependant on you. But most importantly, I don't want to live as if I'm not in love with you."

She looked at Nate expectantly, but he just watched her with wide eyes. When he still didn't say anything, Kensi lost her patience. "Say something!"

Nate twitched, his eyes widening for a moment. "Oh, you're done talking?" He asked with a broad smile on his face. That just earned him a punch against his upper arm together with an exasperated "Nate!"

He caught Kensi around her waist, hauling her back towards him, and caressed her cheek with one hand while the other held her firmly against him. "Hey. Relax. I'm just kidding." He pressed a chaste kiss against her lips. "Hell, I thought you were going to break up with me!"

"What?" Kensi wound her arms around his neck, smiling widely now. "Never." She met his lips with her own again in a slow and sensual kiss. Breaking apart, Nate gave her a quick peck. "By the way. I love you, too."

Kensi grinned cheekily. "I know." Nate leaned down again, kissing her, when they were interrupted by voices coming down the corridor.

"What's taking you so lo-" Callen stopped abruptly at the sight before him. Nate and Kensi broke their kiss and turned towards their friends. Nate kept his arms firmly around Kensi's waist, as they made their way over towards their friends.

Sam looked over at Callen, seeing him as dumbstruck as he felt. "Since when is this going on?" He called after the couple, following them back to the office.

"Oh… a few months." Kensi called back over her shoulder, before turning to Nate. "What about Christmas? You gonna come with me now, or what?"

"What about your Mum?"

"Don't worry, you're not her type."

Looking after the laughing pair Callen turned towards his best friend with a meaningful look. "Told you she was a natural."

* * *

** I'd love to know what you have to say!**

**I have to say I love the beginning, but I'm not so sure about the end. I just couldn't leave well enough alone I guess. Hope it's not too fluffly!**

**Merry Christmas everybody! (Even to those who don't celebrate, enjoy your time with your family and friends)**


End file.
